Acknowledgment love and Peace: The Prince Of Whirlpool
by satyansh
Summary: All his life Naruto desired acknowlegment and love but got ter getting banished by villagers and attacked by the ANBU who was to escort him,he gets saved by an Uzumaki who trains him.With new found confidence and power will he will complete his masters wish of world peace all the while getting the love and acknowledgment he long desired or would he screw it all.Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Acknowledgment Love and Peace: The Prince Of Whirlpool**

**I am new to fanfictions so if i make any mistakes please pardon me and inform it to me.**

**Summary: All his life Naruto desired and worked to get acknowlegment and love but he always got hatred. After getting banished by the villagers and getting attacked by the ANBU who was to escort him, Naruto gets saved by an Uzumaki and gets trained by him. Now with new found confidence and power would he be able to complete his masters wish for world peace all the while getting the love and acknowledgment he long desired or would he screw it all. **

**Rated M for strong language, violence, harem and possible lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death**

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

'Demonic thoughts'

"**Demonic talking"**

* * *

IN the shinobi village of Konoha the last of the Uchiha clan was retrieved, thanks to his best friend and teammate Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the nine tailed fox. But Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha clan was in coma due to severe chakra exhaustion and blood loss, again thanks to his teammate. It wasn't as if he got down so easily, he shoved two chidoris in the said friend. Any Normal person would have easily died getting a chidori shoved in their chest but Naruto was anything but normal. The people of the village were happy, a celebration was held to celebrate the return of their Sharingan. As happy as they were, they were equally angered at the 'Demon Brat' for his unforgivable sin, they wanted to execute him when all he did was to complete his mission.

The civilians and most shinobis of the village began demanding the head of the young jinchuriki, but it wasn't so easy as the Demon had the support of their leader the Godaime Hokage Tsunade Senju. The said leader was now reaching for the meeting of the shinobi council, she was late for the metting. The reason being obvious, she was using her unchallenged knowledge of medical ninjutsu to fill the hole in the chest of the boy she entrusted her necklace.

Tsunade was a woman in her fifties but used a henge to look much younger. She has honey coloured eyes, a beautiful face, blond hair tied in two ponies. She opened the door of the council and immediately apologised "Sorry I am late" thought it didn't sound like one.

The councilmen stood from their seats and bowed to their leader but one of the elder whom Tsunade immediately recognised as Danzo made an exception. Tsunade glared at him for a moment 'What is he doing here?'she thought and took her seat at the front of the council with shinobi council members on her left side of the table and civilian council members on the left. Danzo sitting opposite to her and the two elders Koharu and Homura sitting on her left and right sides respectively.

"The council has passed a decision concerning one Uzumaki Naruto. The decision and the reasons for taking this decision has been stated in the file. The decision needs the approval of the Hokage to be set into force" said Koharu while giving her the said file.

Tsunade took the file while glaring at Koharu 'What did these idiots think? Making decisions in my absence. The old monkey has definitely made a great mistake by giving them more power. But soon they will know their place. I wonder what decision they took.' She thought with little anger for her Sensei while worring for her surrogate grandson.

She opened the file and read the file without making any sound. 'Due to the events involving the retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke in which Naruto Uzumaki used Kyuubis chakra in the battle between him and Sasuke Uchiha which led to Sasuke being heavily injured and currently in coma. Using the power of his bijju without any training and against his own teammate and the damage done shows the influence of the demon fox on the boys mind. Also the danger posed on the jinchuriki and the village by the terrorist group Akatsuki, the criminal organisation of ten to twelve s-class missing nin has led the council to take the tough decision to banish Uzumaki Naruto from konoha in order to maintain the safety of the village' Tsunade reached to the half of the page and suddenly everyone noticed a great increase in the temperature of the room followed by a massive Killer Intent which made every council men flinch with fear, the shinobi council stood the KI but the civilian council members were practically pissing in their pants.

"HOW CAN YOU TAKE SUCH IDIOTIC DECISIONS? I WILL NOT PASS THIS DECISION. YOU DON'T WANT TO BANISH A SHINOBI ONLY BECAUSE HE COMPLETED HIS MISSION" shouted Tsunade increasing her KI at the end to emphasize her point.

"Please calm down hokage-sama I request you to read the full decision" said Koharu in an attempt to calm Tsunade.

Tsunade glared at her then started reading from where she left 'In return for this sacrifice of Naruto he can be trained by any leaf shinobi who volunteer to train him. The banishment will be temporary and can be ended by the councils approval once the village returns to its former glory. This decision has been approved by more than two thirds of the councilmen and therefore by the Nidaime's law cannot be overruled by the hokage' After she finished the KI doubled, she punched the desk which immediately shattered 'These basterds' she thought.

She wanted to say something, but she had nothing to say, she knew that Naruto was not safe in the village both from outside and inside. While she can protect him from the outside danger there was no way she can protect him from the danger inside the village. She can protect him physically but not mentally. She can protect from someone killing him but can't do anything if anyone talks rudely to him or ignores him. The boy was already enough mentally tortured and neglected to the point that a normal person would become insane and become a ruthless killer to prove his existence. But the boy grew up to be a 'decent' kid.

She was in anger and grief she opened her mouth to say something but was cut short by Danzo. "I volunteer to train Naruto "

'As if I will let him become your puppet. Perhaps some good behaviour will do him good' she thought and without a second thought approved the council decision "Jiraya has already volunteered to train Naruto Uzumaki".

Even if the decision had some plus points but the pain for banishing someone you consider your grandson is certainly great. She wanted to cry but if she can't make these bastards people called council more happy and make herself look weak. Everyone enjoyed the news and some even started celebrating in the council room but Tsunade made herself clear by stating that if anyone broke the thirds law then they must be ready for their punishment. These quickly led to a halt in the celebration as council members were afraid if something slip of their tongue then it would mean their end..

'How will I face Naruto?' thought Tsunade with a heavy heart.

* * *

**Time skip- 4 hours**

Tsunade Senju was sitting on the hospital bed of Naruto Uzumaki, some lone tears pouring out of her eyes. She was ruffling through the spiky blond hairs of Naruto which while looked rough were surprisingly smooth. 'He is such a nice kid just a little stupid and stubborn but his cocky attitude and strong will fills the gap' she thought.

Naruto opened his eyes to notice the white ceiling 'in the hospital again' he thought and then noticed someone touching his hair and tilted his head to notice his granny sitting near him shedding tears "Granny are you crying?" he asked

Tsunade wiped her tears with such speed that it made the young genin confused that whether or not she was crying in the first place. "Get up brat you need to leave this place immediately. This ANBU will escort you to a safe place you will remain undercover and wait for Jiraya to reverse summon you in a week. He will train you for the next couple of years. You have to maintain a safe distance from the village in any and all situations" she said and mentally patted herself for coming up with such a good explanation. She was long known for using words wisely and she once again used this speciality of hers.

Naruto processed the words and felt as if Tsunade was hiding something from him, her way of telling and the tears before led him to this assumption. But while he was listening to her his mind was flooded with memories of battle between him and Sasuke, but he wasn't able to remember whether he was able to bring him back or not, did he failed his promise?" he though and decided to ask Tsunade about it "What happended of Sasuke?" he asked

'Worried about the person who tried to kill him but what can you expect from this brat' she thought "Alive and well, getting treated in the same hospital as yours" she said with a voice which contained fair amount of anger and little venom.

Naruto got more confused by the way she said. But decided to ignore that for the time being "Can I meet him before I leave and can I rest for one more day?. I still feel pain in my chest" asked Naruto

"No you are to leave the village immediately without contacting anyone. And remember never come back in the village till I inform to do so" replied Tsunade and gave him a travel bag and a set of ANBU clothes with mask "The bag contains storage scrolls containing all the necessary items you would need". Tsunade knew that he wasn't fully treated but it was for best, by tomorrow everyone in the village would know of the decision and would try to humiliate him.

Naruto wanted to argue but refrained himself. He opened the bag, and opened the first scroll his hands meet curious to see how a storage scroll looked like. He opened the scroll and read 'By the order of the council and the hokage Naruto Uzumaki you are banished from the hidden leaf village. Hope you don't hold any grudge against the village. We wish for a better future for you' Naruto clenched his fists reading the scroll, angered by what the village did to him.

He wanted to cry, but his eyes were dry from years of crying. He was treated unfairly as long as he could remember, when born his parents abandoned him, when he was in orphanage he was made to sleep on the floor and made to eat the leftovers as food, when turned six he was thrown out of the orphanage and the hokage bought him his own apartment, he turned an adult the day he was six and the people think that his actions were childish.

He went to the academy, nobody was there to help him to read the books and help him with any training. He spent days and nights learning to read and after many months finally learnt to read and write. He wrote all answers of the theory paper but was shocked to see only ten out of hundred, stupid he may be but he knew he wrote worth more than ten marks. He knew the chunin examiner purposely failed him. He complained to his class teacher and got his ten marks removed giving him a complete zero. From that day he never cared to read books and write answers, if you are going to fail anyway, why not fail without writing anything. Teachers made fun of him at academy, threw him out of the class without a reason, told other students to stay away from him. He was made to give the graduation exam two years before his other classmates to shatter his confidence, to broke him and he endured through all this hatred and instead of holding a grudge he decided to protect them, he wanted to bring them out of their stupidity.

But when he made some progress in his life they banished him, left him, shattered his dream. He just wanted people to acknowledge him love him for what he is not to hate him for what was sealed inside of him. He was angry not on the demon fox but on the people who abused a child day and night for the satisfaction of revenge and on the man who sealed the fox in his gut.

All suffering and pain over something he had no control over.

"The people here are great ninjas. Always looking underneath the underneath" His mind was echoing with the words in the letter. 'The hokage passed the decision, did Tsunade banished me?' he wanted to ask her but to prevent the situation from getting uncomfortable he kept his mouth shut.

Controlling his emotions he closed the scroll and placed it back in his bag and took the uniform. He stood and gritted his teeth at the pain caused in his body 'Cant the bastards wait until I was fully recovered' he cursed the councilmembers in his mind. He went in the bathroom and changed his clothes. "I am ready" said Naruto in an emotionless tone. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't come back to his old self. He walked towards Tsunade grabbed her hand with his right hand and placed the cursed necklace in her palm with his left hand.

"Naruto why are you giving it to me?" asked a confused Tsunade

'Because banished people have to leave all their property when they get banished' he thought "I don't want to lose it during my training, I want to you to look after it till I come back" he said with little sadness which Tsunade caught immediately. 'Oh crap… Now she will know that I caught her lie. I have to do something immediately' he thought.

"And if you tried betting it against someone than be prepared to hand over your hat and office to me" he said laughing while scratching his head, making an attempt to try to sound as if he knew nothing. The act was quite brilliant but he acted horribly. This only made Tsunade's suspicions grew more 'Did he knew already' she thought.

Naruto walked towards the door and opened it he turned to give a last look to Tsunade "Granny all the decisions in this village are made by the hokage right?" he asked.

"Yes" she replied.

"So you were also involved" he whispered but Tsunade heard him. He then left the room with the ANBU following him.

Tsunade felt tears running down on her cheeks "So he knew" she whispered and wiped her tears and left the place to drown herself in sake.

* * *

**Time skip: 12 hours later **

"What are we doing near this cliff ANBU-san aren't you supposed to escort me at a safe location but there I don't see any safe location here" asked Naruto getting suspicious of his situation.

Instead of answering the ANBU quickly unsheathed his katana and thrust it deep in the stomach of the blonde genin "Die you kyuubi. First you killed our yondaime hokage and now you are targeting Uchiha-san. Monsters like you should rot in hell, and its my duty to make sure of that"ANBU said

Naruto caught off guard felt a sudden pain rushed through his body. He looked down only to find his stomach being stabbed by the person who was 'supposed' to protect him. He felt his anger rising, way they hated him so much, what had he did wrong to be treated in such a way. They banished him, took every little thing he cared for, crushed his dream and that wasn't enough, now they are trying to kill him. The person who stabbed him was a shinobi, a shinobi must complete his mission no matter the cost. Then why is he trying to kill me.

"You deserve to die" said the ANBU plunging his sword deep in Naruto's gut.

'I deserve to die, what did I do' he felt rage building inside him 'if I deserve to die then scum like you deserve it more than me' and with all his strength he slammed his head against the ANBU's shattering his mask and flooding his face with both his and the ANBU's blood. The attack broke the ANBU's nose but despite the pain the ANBU stood smirking insanely as if nothing happened to him. He then removed his katana from Naruto's stomach. Naruto fell to the ground instantly spitting blood from his mouth.

"I thought killing you would be some challenge" he then gave a diagonal slash at Naruto's back "But you are truly pathetic" said ANBU with disgust.

'Pathetic? ME? Says a person who attacked on my back' Naruto thought that he screamed those words But in his painful state only managed to make little whispers which were not heard by his attacker. "But fret not I will not give you easy death. I make you feel the pain of dying" the ANBU then sheathed his sword and from his holster took out a kunai and buried it in Naruto's arms and slowly by slowly started cutting the muscles of Naruto's arms "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH" Naruto screamed with pain.

The ANBU then took a small chunk of flesh out from Naruto's arms and placed his hand waving the flesh in front of Naruto's half lidded eyes "See this.I am going to cut you into as many small pieces as I could and feed it to the wolves in the forest" ANBU said laughing insanely. "Try to stop me if you can"

'So this is it? I am going to die, people does say the truth things you desire the most in your life are the things you never get and many a times die because of it. I desired love and acknowledgement and here I am losing my life, alone, I protected everyone I cared about but no one is there to help me. I know what I did was right and given another life I will do the same thing, then why this outcome, did I did something wrong' he thought and a little smile made its way in his face 'But it doesn't matters now'

Kyuubi who was watching the situation felt fear for the first time. Every time the brat was more than eager to fight death but this time he is accepting the brat died then it would be his death. Deciding to prevent himself from dying Kyuubi thought to intervene **"So this is your power you worthless human. How can you protect someone if you can't even protect yourself.** **Crying like some worthless coward. Who would want to love or acknowledge such a coward" **

"I AM NOT A COWARD" screamed Naruto to Kyuubi.

"**Then show me that you aren't one" **said kyuubi with a foxy grin. Kyuubi also channelled some of its chakra into the body of weak Naruto filling his mind with revenge and rage.

With his new found power Naruto slowly reached for the kunai in his holster moving so as to not attract any attention. The ANBU reached for Naruto's other arm. Naruto in a swift of speed buried the kunai in the chest of the ANBU where his heart would have been.

"What?" was the only word the ANBU could say, he passed out before he knew what happened to him.

Naruto unable to move due to the cuts in his body contemplated his situation. He remembered that summons could be used for transportation. He slowly made the hand signs necessary with great difficulty as his one hand had a chunk of flesh missing. He gathered chakra and shouted **Summoning jutsu **despite his pain.

Naruto actually thought that without screaming 'Summoning Jutsu' he wouldn't be able to summon but that was not the case. Poor boy he was really dense.

A poof of smoke made where Naruto placed his hand 'Please kami please summon a big toad'.

"**If want to play with me then give me some snacks**" said the summoned toad. Soon the smoke cleared to show a orange coloured toad who was as big as a cat. 'Fuccck you Gamakichi' screamed Naruto

The now identified orange coloured toad Gamakichi opened his eyes and as soon as he saw the scene infront of him, he felt great fear and nervousness. **"What the Fuck?" **said Gamakichi as he tried to find that how his summoner is so fuck'd up. It didn't took much time for the toad to understand that his summoner has been attacked by an ANBU who by his uniforms looked like Leaf ANBU and his summoner buried his kunai in the ANBU's heart. 'What should I do? I can't carry him I am so small. Perhaps I should go back and tell the stronger toads to reverse summon him…. But what if something happens to him while I am away?' his mind ran through all possible ways he can save his summoner and friend Naruto.

He picked up scent of something nearing them. He looked back to see tens of wolves nearing in his direction running impatiently for their food. 'They picked up the scent of blood. What should I do? Why it always happens to me? I am only ten years old' Gamakichi being only ten years old and super weak knew that he wasn't enough strong to protect his summoner not from two dozen hungry wolves. Even if he made his back to mount Myoboku he wouldn't be able to find a toad able to reverse summon quick enough, Naruto was fated to die.

He vanished in a poof of smoke going back to ask bigger toads to reverse summon Naruto.

'Great now my summons have also left me' he thought as he saw Gamakichi disappear. He heard the growl and barks of wolves he moved his eves on the direction of the sound and saw two dozen wolves appearing infront of him. 'What an awesome luck' he thought and closed his eyes, waiting for his death, to be eaten by the wolves, his body going numb from blood losss.

Wasting no time many wolves tried to eat Naruto first as if thinking to eat the fresh flesh themselves while leaving the dead man (ANBU) to be eaten by their pack mates. They scratched every part of the body they could put their hands on, tearing chunks of skin from his body. Naruto felt pain returning to his body but on a exponentially bigger magnitude, he was so weak even unable to scream, his body wasn't healed from his battle with Sasuke. He felt something something wet in his face. Was it tears? Or the rain that dramatically started as if the sky cried watching his condition, it also could've been the saliva of one of the wolves.

Suddenly the other wolves heard a loud growl, they turned their heads to see their leader making the growl. Other wolves backed away as if making way for their Alpha to make the first bite and start the feast. The wolf opened his mouth and tore a chunk of flesh from Naruto's thigh. Two other wolves which may happen to be the alpha's mates took a chunk out of Naruto's stomach and hand.

'**The brat's dying the light is fading, I can't give up**' **"I REFUSE TO GIVVVE UPP" **shouted the great kyuubi no kitsune and used all its strength to force its chakra into the boys body making a protective cloak around him. The three wolves who stood near Naruto got in contact with the red poisonous chakra and died as if their body got corroded by some acid. Other wolves stood back in fear slowly growling. Suddenly Naruto's features turned more like fox and he slowly began crawling towards the cliff absentmindedly and fell.

Gamakichi safetly made to Myoboku and informed his father Gamabunta all about Naruto. Gamabunta used the reverse summoning but nothing happened. It only meant two things first that Naruto is dead already, or the second that his chakra level was negligible i.e he is dying at the moment. Both ways there was no way to save the boy. The only thing that could be done was to inform the kid's only known relative, Jiraya of the sannin that his godson was now dead.

* * *

**Time skip - 24 hours**

**Location: Konoha**

Tsunade Senju walked in her room impatiently. When after 24 hours the ANBU didn't show up to report her, she sent a two man team consisting Hana Inazuka and Himaki Hyuuga, to search for the ANBU. Fear evident in her eyes "Please be safe, Naruto" she said clutching 'Naruto's' necklace.

She heard a loud explosion and the next instant an angry Jiraya with red eyes and tears pouring from his eyes entered her office with a small orange coloured toad sitting on his shoulder.

"TSUNADE" said Jiraya in a voice which sent chills through Tsunade's spine.

"What happened?" asked Tsunade in submissive tone. She could have recoiled back but she wanted to know what she had done to see this side of Jiraya.

"WHY WAS NARUTO WITH THAT BASTARD ANBU" Jiraya asked. More tears flowing from his eyes.

"The council banished Naruto so I made my best ANBU to escort him to the nearest town in a safe location so that you can reverse summon him to train with you while I try to end his banishment" replied Tsunade.

After hearing this Jiraya began laughing insanely. Tsunade flinched at the odd actions of her teammate. While the world knew that Jiraya of the sannin was a person who was always happy but once the said sannin becomes angry then even the kages feel their heart bouncing with fear. "HA… HAH.. HAH" he laughed and suddenly his face changed to that of anger and rage.

"Protect him? PROTECT HIM. THAT FUCKER KILLED HIM. How would I will be able to face Minato and Kushina. I am the worst godfather in this world. First I ran from all my responsibilities, let the boy be abused by the villagers and when now I was trying to fill the holes caused by me some fucker ANBU kills my godson. I was unable to protect him, he didn't even knew I was his Godfather" Jiraya said as he broke in tears. After getting informed of Naruto's death the white haired sannin felt unbearable pain in his chest. He suddenly recognised how much the blond genin meant to him. And he immediately raced towards his village to confirm the News.

"How?" was the only word stunned Tsuade could mutter.

"HOW? The death was as bad as his life. The ANBU impaled him in the stomach and took chunks of flesh off from his body and when finally he managed to summon toads for help he tried to use his summons for help, he only managed to summon Gamakichi who was unable to do any help. He was surrounded by wolves who feast on his flesh while he was eaten alive. HE WAS EATEN ALIVE" Jiraya replied pulling his hairs on both sides of his head as he was now slave of is emotions.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" screamed Tsunade and fainted with shock. He said he will return for his Necklace, how can he left her. She felt as if she was responsible for his death. She should have been more strong to defy the decision of the council, she should have sent someone who liked Naruto to escort him, she should have protect the person who saved her.

After few hours the team sent to investigate for Naruto and the ANBU entered and told that they found two dozen wolves and saw several bones scattered across the area. The area had scents of both the ANBU agent as well as Naruto's. Since there were nly two members in the team they prevented getting closer so as to avoid any battle.

By the next day word spread of Naruto's death, the peope who were happy before were now mad with happiness. This can be seen as they tried to celebrate the death of the Demon fox knowing full well that Tsunade would beat them in bloody pulp. Everyone who tried to celebrate or called anything on the lines of demon brat got themselves wound up either in hospital or in prison while Tsunade used the excuse of the thirds law to justify her actions. She also used some trick to engrave Naruto's name in the memorial stone just as he once desired.

People did try to protest but the protests were suppressed by some people who saw Naruto as just Naruto not as Demon fox.

Many people took Naruto's death hard but time being a great healer helped everyone to go on with their lives and soon the name Naruto became one of the thousands on the memorial stone.

**Time skip: 1 month 9 days**

One Naruto Uzumaki slowly opened his blue eyes and noticed that his vision was blurr. After sometime his vision cleared and he saw the brown ceiling of the room in which he now lay. With this one thing was clear he wasn't in the hospital, so where was he. Soon all his memories returned, all that happened to him was not much surprise to him but how he got saved was surprise to him. How can he be alive, as far as he can remember he was half eaten by wolves, none would be able to survive such injury even if the healer was Tsunade Senju.

"OH so you woke up brat. What mess have you got yourself into. When I found you, you were half eaten. You should thank your bijju ,your Uzumaki bloodline and at last this old man here for healing you completely" Naruto was soaked in his own thoughts when he heard the words spoken by the old man "I made you even better than before"

'This man knows that I am Uzumaki. Is there any danger from him' he thought and he asked the most logical question "Who are you" while he tried to lift his head to see his healer.

* * *

**Author Notes: SO this was the first chapter. I think you all have an idea who the person is but if you dont then you only have to wait till the next chapter. Feel free to give any and all suggestions i am always open to them. If you think that the chapter is poorly written do tell me so that i can rewrite it after i get more proficient in writing fanfics.**

**Do tell me what you think of the plot.**

**And atlast if you like the story please review.**

**See you in the next chapter until then bye.**

**Satyansh**


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginnings

**Chapter 2- New beginnings**

**Soo I am back again with the second chapter of the series Acknowledgement love and Peace: The prince of whirlpool. If you haven't read the first chapter I insist you to read the previous chapter first. **

**I am new to fanfictions so if I make any mistakes please pardon me and inform it to me. I am open to all suggestions so feel free to give any or all.**

**I would stick to the English version of jutsus and place name for the most part since I don't know Japanese. Even if I tried to write using google, the only outcome would be poorly written lines which I would not be able to understand and you would not be able to praise. **

**This chapter though does not contain any battles, is the most important one as it shows Naruto's abilities and how he would be in the future of the story. I actually changed Naruto's age and appearance a little to avoid all the bitching to bring him back and the village disrespecting him but with a good enough reason. I tried to explain everything as best as I could but if you feel any kind of difficulty please feel free to ask, I would be more than happy to answer them.**

**I also added an imaginary Uzumaki character just as written in the summary who saves and trains Naruto.I didn't tried to make Naruto godlike just strong enough to take on most s-class ninjas, without getting beaten like a training dummy. But as the story progresses he would grow strong and in the end may become godlike.**

**Now with the reviews.**

**anarion87: Thanks**

**God-ShadowEx100: Was it for the disclaimer**

**LordGhostStriker: Though it hates he would not go out of his way to have the revenge**

**SPQR DemiGod: Thanks, actually the old man is the imaginary Uzumaki, i said about him in the summary**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night: Surely leaf will pay but only the culprits, i would also like to thank you for your questions, it really did helped me in writing the reaction of Konoha **

**P.S: This chapter has no Kyuubi dialogues but that doesn't mean that Naruto is no longer the Jinchuriki, or does it? Read the next chapter to find out.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.**

'thinking' thinking

"talking" talking

**Bold **things to be paid attention

* * *

"_Who are you" while he tried to lift his head to see his healer._

"I thought you would ask something like how you managed patched me up? or where am I? but since you ask my name. I am Omi Uzumaki the person who healed you" said the man now identified as Omi. He then came close to Naruto so that Naruto can look at his saviour.

Naruto looked at his saviour. Omi had purple eyes, red hair and a round face with no moustache and beard with small nose and relatively small lips, all in all the man looked like tomato, Naruto would have said that to the man if the situation was less serious. The man wore long cream coloured robes covering every part of his body except his palms and head. Although he dressed like an old he looked in his mid forties.

'Uzumaki' Naruto thought "So you and me are like family members" asked Naruto

"Yeah we are members of the mighty Uzumaki clan" replied Omi with little enthusiasm "Two of the remaining few"

"Where are the other members of our clan" asked Naruto with little happiness.

"I don't know of others our clan is long lost in history It would be a great pain to find an Uzumaki. But if you want to help I can always use Volunteers" said Omi with smile.

"How did you healed me?" asked Naruto in an attempt to change the subject of the conversation as the last thing he wanted to do was to travel from place to place searching for complete strangers. He already had more than enough stuff to do and one of them was to prevent .

"I will tell you if you tell me how you ended being half eaten" stated Omi

"OH nothing much really it was like most other days of my life, I got banished from my village the person who was to escort me out of the village tried to kill me and when I successfully evaded him a pack of wolves tried to eat me alive other than that I don't know anything else" replied Naruto sarcastically

'Like most other days?' thought Omi questioning himself 'Was he treated that badly?'. He knew that jinchurikis weren't the most respected people in shinobi villages but to banish their jinchuriki 'are they mad?' It was a well known fact that the village with the stronger bijju was usually considered stronger. This was the main reason why Suna was considered the weakest of the shinobi villages since it housed the one tail while Konoha was considered the strongest because of housing the nine tails. 'the kid really had it bad. The people must have hated him with passion to banish their jinchuriki' he thought while looking towards Naruto.

"Are you going to tell me or not" Omi was cut off his thoughts by an irritated Naruto.

Omi then channelled some chakra into his palms and immediately his hand got covered in smoke. The smoke cleared and Naruto saw that he was now holding a chair "How did you do that?" asked Naruto in disbelief while watching the chair with wide eyes.

"What do you mean? You didn't know how to summon" Omi asked "I will tell you but first things first" he said. He then sat on the chair placed his hand below his chin and with his first finger began gently tapping his lips as if thinking something.

"Well you see six weeks ago I saw you lying at the river bank. Your body was covered in chakra cloak, you were fighting a losing battle between life and death. You were able to pass through the special barrier I created. Only an Uzumaki can pass through the barrier. So I immediately knew that you carried the same blood as mine and tell me how could have let anyone from my family die, especially since I was looking for one Uzumaki for thirty years. I saw that your chakra cloak on one side was healing you of your injuries but on the other side was tearing your body, I assumed it was probably due to a mistake while sealing and I decided to check the seal binding the bijju. I quickly made a chakra absorbing seal and sealed your chakra cloak. Your bijju was bind by the reaper death seal the most powerful sealing technique ever made. I began searching for faults in the seal while my clones tried to stabilize your condition. It took me little time to find the fault, the seal was placed in great hurry and therefore had some gaps in it which I filled" Omi then placed his hand at Naruto's head and gently ruffled his hair to which Naruto gave an annoyed looked.

Omi chucked at Naruto's reaction "I then unsealed the chakra I previously sealed and placed it to call your bijjus chakra and just as I thought it began healing you without causing any damage to your body. But since the process was very slow and your injuries were very big I had to put you into a **Time Accelerating seal **a space-time seal that I personally made, it accelerates the time passed in the proximity of the seal and absorbs chakra from Nature to feed as food. The said seal puts a great deal of stress on the person's body, stress enough to kill any person. But since you were a jinchuriki and an Uzumaki you were able to endure the stress. It did healed all your wounds even removed all the scars but It came with a heavy price"

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the last two words "Heavy price?" asked Naruto

"You ju-st lost **four** y-years of your l-life" said Omi while stuttering in-between words with little fear and nervousness of making the blond kid happy.

"Thank you" said Naruto. Omi looked at Naruto with surprise, he wasn't expecting THAT. He repeatedly opened and closed his mouth as if trying to frame a question of why he thanked him while all he did was to destroy four years of his life.

As if understanding his question Naruto replied "You saved my life and you did what was necessary and I don't care about four years of my life" Naruto tried to lift his hand to wave it but his hand didn't budge from its place.

Omi questioning face quickly turned to that of happiness just as a kid gets happy by getting lollipop. He enthusiastically summoned a mirror and pointed it at Naruto. The face Naruto saw in the face completely freaked him out. "WHO IS THIS?" asked Naruto in fear.

"It is you. The seal which healed you **increased your age by approximately four years **since time passes very rapidly in the proximity of the seal in six weeks you aged four years also **when I fixed your seal some of your body features changed**. You now look more like a human than a miniature fox. I bet girls will die after your" said Omi

Naruto took a second glance at the mirror he looked really good, his whisker marks were gone, his face more straight than round and his skin little pale than before but his blond hairs and blue eyes remained same. He actually blushed a little thinking of how girls would react when they saw his face. When he first looked at the mirror he was afraid as he thought someone was looking at him from the other side of the mirror. All the talk about proximity and fixing seal and summoning chairs made him to reach at that decision since everything in this place was weird to him.

"I aged from thirteen to seventeen and my whisker marks are now gone. I will miss them, I liked them so much" Naruto stated

"Those whiskers made you look like some cute little kid its good that they are gone. Since you had whisker marks are you the jinchuriki of kyuubi" asked Omi

"Jinchuriki?" asked a Confused Naruto

'Didn't he had any academy eduction?' thought Omi "Is kyuubi sealed inside you?" Naruto nodded.

They both shared a moment of silence which was ended by Naruto's grumbling stomach "Hungry?" asked Omi Naruto nodded at his question. "But before that I would like to go to bathroom" stated Naruto and tried to lift himself up but to his surprise his hand didnt moved even an inch "Dammit Why are my hands not moving" asked Naruto in frustration

"**Kai**" Omi whispered and said"Now you will be able to move". "What was that?" asked Naruto "A paralysing seal" Omi replied

Naruto lifted his arms to rub his eyes but instead of meeting with his eyes they met with his head. He tried again and this time poked one of his eye. Resigning in defeat he lifted himself and stood on the floor and just as he took his first step.

THUD-

"OWW WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?" asked Naruto in frustration "Since you grew four years and your mind is not accustomed to your new body but it will develop soon" Omi replied

"So I am basically a new born kid now" Naruto said he tried to lift up again but fell. At this Omi chuckled, determined to go in the bathroom a stubborn Naruto crawled towards the bathroom with his knees.

* * *

**Time skip: 20 minutes later**

A now refreshed Naruto walked towards the bed with great difficulty falling multiple times but he refused to crawl this time. He then sat on the bed and looked at his clansmen. Omi summoned a bowl of what looked like vegetable soup. Naruto looked at the bowl and immediately said "Don't you have anything else to eat"

"Like" asked Omi raising an eyebrow "Like Ramen" replied Naruto with stars in his eyes.

"This food is more healthier than ramen also your stomach is unused from the last four years, it would be unwise to eat spicy food like ramen on the first go" Omi said

Surprisingly Naruto took the bowl and drank it quickly and asked for more "I will give you another bowl if you tell me all about your life"

"You are ripping me off, only one bowl of soup for knowing about my whole life" Naruto said

"I saved your life"

Naruto thought about the offer for a second and when his stomach grumbled for the second time he decided to accept the offer. There wasn't much to tell in his life after all only hate, neglect and pain. He told everything as far as he could remember his ill childhood, his banishment, ANBU trying to kill him, getting devoured by the fox and on top of all a group of s-class nins hunting for what is sealed inside him.

Omi listened everything with great interest, anger and sadness. It was interesting because it was almost unbelievable to him that how someone can endure all those hardship and remain sane at the same time, Anger because the leaf village which were allies of Uzumaki's and whirlpool country and sadness for the ill treatment of his clansmen. "And when I open my eyes I am seventeen and sealed to a bed in a room with no windows and candles but fresh air and brightness" Naruto ended.

"Those leaf bastards have surely no honour left, and they call us their allies, trying to kill their allies. You had it hard kid, very hard" replied Omi starting with anger which turned into sadness at the end. 'But it's time to see if you have what it takes to become a great shinobi' he thought "Say if I train you to become strong would you take your revenge" he asked.

Naruto without a thought replied "They may think me as a demon but I am no demon, I am a human and a better one then them, so no I won't go out of my way to take my revenge, revenge destroys lives and I have seen and experienced it but if they came crawling to me again I will pay them back and that too good interest"

'Perfect, he thinks like a leader he would be the one perfect to carry out my wishes' Omi thought with slight smile which instantly turned to a laugh "No one is coming for you neither the villagers nor akatsuki you look different now, it is as if life has given you second chance to do things differently. But I am sure they will find you someday and I want you to be ready for that day"

Naruto thought for a moment. It was a perfect chance for him to start a new life, everyone would probably think that he is dead, he really does look different, he really is different from before. It would be better to start fresh, to be able to avoid akatsuki or any other person who wish to acquire HIS bijju, nor that he is a coward, he is not running from them, he will take them down when the time comes but for now he need to grow strong, to protect himself and to protect all those who have a demon sealed on their gut or those who are mistreated by others.

He would grow strong, strong enough to prevent any other child to endure what he and Garra had endured. But how will he do that, the old pervert Jiraya is too easy to fool, also it would make the village aware that their assassin had failed, he need a place to live and train and a shinobi to train. He was thinking through numerous things at the same time when an idea hit him suddenly "Can I live here?" asked Naruto almost pleading.

Omi raised an eyebrow at him 'As if I would let you leave this place so easily. Who will restore the clan. You are the only family member I met after thirty long years' he thought 'Also it's Uzumaki clan's property, and as a clan member he has every right to stay in this place' he made a gesture as if thinking and after some time replied "I can let you live in this place only if you" he then stopped.

"What?" questioned Naruto

"let me train you and fulfil my wishes as a payment" replied Omi

"What kind of whishes?" asked Naruto, suspicious to the man's wishes.

"Oh ho ho ho don't worry all I wish is the betterment of the world I won't be asking you to kill innocents" stated Omi while laughing at the boys cleverness.

This was more than enough for Naruto. The old man sitting in front of him had healed him, is giving him a place to stay and even offered to train him and in return he only has to do some chores for the benefit of his clan and whirlpool country. It wasn't hard for him he has already saved two countries and what he got a thousand ryo for the first time and five thousand ryo for the second time. This was definitely a better deal than those two "I am ok with that, so tell me how good a shinobi you are" asked Naruto with curiousness.

"I was better than most" replied Omi. "Even better than jiraya" asked Naruto

"Jiraya the saninn?" asked Omi to which Naruto nodded. "He is just a kid compared to me. I can kick his ass any time any day" replied Omi while pumping his fist in the air.

Naruto sweatdropped at Omi's actions as he knew that Jiraya was a super pervert and stupid but was one hell of a shinobi, to say such things like kicking Jiraya's ass the person much be either very strong which the person didn't looked to him or very stupid which the man very much looked like thanks to his actions. "Aren't someone boasting about his skills" said Naruto with a sickening smile

"WHAT DID YA SAY" Omi's head grew ten times the original as he spoke those words. How can that kid say that to him, in his prime even kages feared to face him, he was the best strategist and seal master in all the elemental nations people called him 'one man army' and moreover he was the person who taught Jiraya enough fuuinjutsu to become the self proclaimed seal master and this kid says that he boasts. 'It was my mistake that I presented myself lightly' he thought

"I can say so because I have taught him fuuinjutsu" Omi said "enough of it to let him call himself a seal master"

Naruto eyes widened hearing this, he knew that Jiraya learned advanced fuuinjutsu from someone other than sandaime hokage how he knew, Jiraya told that to him. Escaping from giving an apology Naruto tried to change the subject "So what are you going to teach me"

"Everything I know" Omi replied in a serious tone he then summoned a **chakra paper **(A/N:I hope you know what it is) "Channel some chakra into this paper"

"What is this?" Naruto asked taking the paper in his hands and eyeing it. Omi sighted "You will know soon".

Naruto then channelled chakra into the chakra paper. The paper got divided into five parts, giving reaction to all the five elements. Omi jumped with excitement "YESSSSS‼‼! I KNEW IT" he shouted. Naruto gave him a questioning glare.

"The seal I placed on you absorbed Nature's chakra and because of absorbing it for such long time you have developed all five nature affinities to a great extent, perhaps you can even form secondary elements, to a limited extent but still" said Omi with great excitement.

"I didn't understand a single thing" replied Naruto in a bored tone

Omi sighted 'so dense' he thought. "It means you can learn more jutsus than others" he replied

"Hurray" Naruto Jumped from his bed and tried to stand but fell face first. Omi laughed at watching the young blond jump with excitement "Come on I want to show you something" he then gestured Naruto to follow him.

Naruto tried to lift himself up but fell again "Stupid reflexes" Naruto whimpered. He tried to lift himself again but was again in the same process of falling face first. He closed his eyes to embrace the pain but instead he felt someone grab his arm, he opened his eyes to see Omi holding his arm. He then placed his arm over his shoulder "let me help you" said Omi

It was a great shock to Naruto. No one no fucking one has ever helped him, poor boy never got any help from anyone. He always helped himself from as back as he could remember, he was ignored so many times that he forgot how to ask someone for help and after getting betrayed by all those he considered as his precious people some stranger he met not long ago is offering him help. He felt tears building inside him, he wanted to let go of all the tears he stored from years but he tried to restrain them. "Y-you want t-to… help me" asked Naruto shuttering.

"Of course, you are like the grandson I always wanted to have" replied Omi with slight smile and great pride.

Now that was too much for him, the last words broke the dam holding Naruto's tears. Tears poured from his face but they weren't tears of sadness, they were of happiness. He tackled his grandfather on the ground but because of his 'stupid reflexes' his left knee went into his grandfather's belly. Omi felt a great pain but he restrained himself from saying anything, the boy crying over him has bottled up his emotions from a long time and Omi knew that he need to empty that bottle in order to be able to start a new life.

After five minutes, a much refreshed Naruto stood up with his arm over Omi's shoulder. "By grandfather I remembered I haven't got your age" Naruto stated

"fifty-six" replied Omi. Naruto immediately looked at him in disbelief, there was no way he could be that old, though Naruto called him old man he really thought that Omi was in his middle forties "Really, I thought you were forty-five or something" Naruto said in disbelief.

"OH HO hOh Uzumaki's don't grow old that easily, we always live a lot more than others and grew old a lot late than others" replied Omi laughing. He then led Naruto out from his room.

Naruto watched the dozens of doors on either side of the cooridor, made of wood, the building had no candles or bulbs but was brightly illuminated, he decided to ask the question building on his mind "There are no windows or bulbs but I can smell fresh air and see everything clearly,how is this possible"

"seals" answered Omi, "seals? How I thought they can only be used to store stuff and blow things" Naruto said still not buying the answer.

"Fuuinjutsu is a rare form of knowledge, not many people know of it, its difficult to learn and is equally difficult to apply in battle. But once mastered armies of skilled shinobis fade infront of a single seal master. As an Uzumaki I have learned all I could about seals and I want you to do the same thing" stated Omi.

By then they reached to the end of the corridor, Naruto watched in astonishment at the large library, it has at least a dozen levels with scrolls, books and along with them all the things one could imagine. All in all it looked like a big storage building, a really big one. "Welcome to the underground library of Uzushiogakure, there is not a single thing left in the world that you can't find here and thanks to my fuuinjutsu knowledge, I made a seal that allows me to summon any item from this building to any part of the world" said Omi puffing out his chest.

"Uzushiogakure?" questioned Naruto. Instead of answering Omi took his hand one second and the other moment he found himself in the middle of a devastated village, destroyed to pieces "Uzushiogakure was the capital of whirlpool country and the home of the Uzumaki clan, but due to countless battles with different villages in the second shinobi world wars our village got destroyed. The enemy wanted our treasure but we fought till our last breath to save our treasure and we won, but when the war ended there was no one to use the treasure" Omi gave a short summary of the destruction of the shinobi village.

Naruto felt sorry for his clansmen and the other villagers but what caught his attention was the treasure, he wanted to ask what was it but figured that it would have been the library as it was the only thing not destroyed, also people say that knowledge is treasure. "So from when are you going to train me" asked Naruto

"From now onwards and we would use shadow clones to train, it would be faster that way but before that we need to improve your reflexes" said Omi

"How can shadow clones accelerate the training process" asked a confused Naruto

"You'll know soon" answered Omi

* * *

**Time skip: 6 months**

It took sometime time for Naruto to master his reflexes. But once mastered he with the help of his shadow clones learned with leaps and bounds, and in just six months he managed to get a 'decent' chakra control, elemental manipulation of earth and fire since the library had little to offer on those two elements as everyone in the village of Uzushiogakure had either wind, lightning or water affinities so Naruto decided to do the harder things first. His chakra reserves also increased greatly as he jumped four years and became adult instead of a preteen. He also proved to be good in fuuinjutsu though he had many problems when he started but once he got the sense of things he showed great interest in seals just like every other Uzumaki. And today after completing his basic training he is standing in front of his sensei "You improved greatly in these six months, with your high chakra reserves, average chakra control and knowledge of two elements combined with your knowledge of fuuinjutsu you are atleast high chunin level" Omi complimented Naruto in an expressionless voice maintaining his posture of a strict sensei.

"So what now?" asked Naruto instead of jumping on the praise. Being a high chunin level wasn't what he wanted, he wanted to reach kage level and if possible beyond it in as little time as possible, so there was no point in celebrating after just reaching chunin level.

"I am sorry" mumbled Omi 'Sorry for what?' thought Naruto and he suddenly heard a thwack behind his neck and before he could figure out what happened he fell unconscious.

* * *

**Time skip: 15 hours later**

Naruto woke up with a head ache, he looked to get a better look at his surroundings, when his vision cleared he saw that he was in a room filled with sealing scrolls, ink and brushes. He knew the place, it was the room where he learned fuuinjutsu but he remembered nothing about coming to this place. He tried to recall the events before losing consciousness. When he remembered his rage grew "I will kill him" Naruto mumbled

"Kill whom?" said an all to familiar voice. Naruto recognised the voice immediately and pointed his finger in the direction of the sound "You ofcourse" an irritated Naruto said.

"No, then how will I be able to tell what I did to your body" said Omi in a sarcastic voice 'What did he did to my body?' thought Naruto and began eyeing his body searching for anything extraordinary "You will not find it that way, try to mould your chakra"

Naruto did what he was told to and when he did he saw his body was covered in many seals "What are this seals for?" asked Naruto.

"The ones placed on your fingers" Omi said and Naruto noticed the seals engraved on both sides of all his fingers "are used to mould chakra"

"So what?" asked Naruto

"channel chakra to a combination of them and they **will mould your chakra accordingly without any hand signs**"

"They allow to perform jutsus without any hand seals?" asked Naruto in shock "So all this time when you used jutsus without any hand signs it was because of this seal not chakra control" said Naruto glaring at his sensei

"Well eh you see" Omi said while scratching the back of his head "I wanted to keep it as a surprise"

Before Naruto could say anything Omi spoke again "The seal on your **right hand** is a summoning seal used to summon things as well as people you can also reverse summon yourself using it while the seal on your **left hand** is a direction changing seal it reverses the direction of all the projectiles whether solid or chakra once you place your right palm infront of it and channel some chakra"

"The seal in front of your chest is a seal which hides all other seals even when you are moulding your chakra once you apply some chakra over it" Omi informed.

"All this stuff is more than awesome but you still haven't told me why you knocked me out" inquired Naruto

"Placing so many seals at the same time causes a lot of pain in the body, since I used chakra to make them permanent instead of ink so it was better if you were knocked out also because it was fun" replied Omi with a light hearted laugh

'What fun? What does he thinks of me a ragdoll' Naruto opened his mouth to say the same words he thought in his mind but was cut off in the middle by his sensei "We don't have time to argue, besides I thought you would be more interested in trying out the seals" Omi said in an emotionless voice taking the role of a strict sensei.

Naruto just folded his arms in arrogance. It was for he good of him so he can excuse the old timer this time but next time he would pay him back. Omi laughed watching Naruto's expression and he walked out from the room motioning Naruto to follow him. 'Yeah training' Naruto thought quickly getting happy.

* * *

**Time skip: 1 year and 6 months**

It has been one year from the day seals were place on Naruto's body, and after that day Naruto trained even more intensely, his chakra control jumped from decent to near perfect, he managed to learn all five elements to a great extent, his physical strength and speed rivalling those of Maito Gai and his fuuinjutsu secon only to his sensei, his chakra reserves even greater than before.

His sensory skills unrivalled, while Omi can sense chakra Naruto can even sense a person's malice, Omi told him that it was one of Kyuubi's ability. He became a master strategist, always using completely different ways to fight. But just as people say that somethings never change despite having near perfect chakra control, he still sucked at genjutsu and struggled to break through even the most simple ones, his sensei just as worse than him only able to cast d-level genjutsus. While he could break through most of them using kyuubi's chakra but every time he did so he got experienced kyuubi's bloodlust accelerated by his own rage and anger and so it wasn't a good choice.

But on an average he became a shinobi better than most s-class ninjas. The only thing he needed now was experience.

At present his sensei and Naruto were present at the lowest level of the library. Naruto decided to break the silence "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise" replied his sensei

"I hope it isn't like the surprise you gave me two months ago" Omi made a confused face hearing Naruto's words. Naruto frowned at the man's forgetfulness "how can you forget that, **you** locked me into the adult section of the library and made me read all those porn. I never knew you were such a pervert" Naruto spoke with disgust and anger.

"Oh that please call them adult material as for being pervert was I the person who made to jutsu to transform into a naked girl also sex education is very necessary for a shinobi like you" replied Omi in an calm manner

"WHAT? WHY Is it necessary for me?. Because of that crap I fucking curse a hundred times more" asked Naruto

"Look at you, you are a handsome man, women would be jumping over you from all over. With the use of seduction you can easily gather information and learn kekkai genkai or clan specific techniques also you do realise that you would have to rebuild the clan don't you" said Omi in the same calm manner

"Yea I know that so what do you want me to do have a harem, marry a dozen girls" asked Naruto irritated at breaking the calmness of his sensei

"The more the merrier" replied Omi

Before Naruto could rant again Omi applied his chakra to a seal placed on the floor, the floor become stairs descending downwards, Omi signalled Naruto to follow him and descended downwards, Naruto followed him in curiousness, trying to find out the secret. After few minutes they reached at ground, Naruto looked at his surroundings but he couldn't see anything as the whole room was covered in darkness.

He opened his mouth to shout but sensed Omi channelling chakra and therefore closed it again, soon the building got slowly illuminated. Naruto looked at his surrounding in complete shock, there were mini-mountains of gold, silver and gems as far as his eyes could see, it was possible to buy a dozen countries with the fortune standing in front of his eyes. He tried to pick a golden coin from one of the piles to see if it was real and to his shock he managed to pick it.

The treasure in front of him was too big for even a royal family, but then how did a ninja clan acquired so much wealth, was his clan was a clan of robbers, thieves and kidnappers. Many thoughts were running through his mind and as if sensing through his thoughts Omi replied "This is the treasure our clan accumulated through their superior fuuinjutsu knowledge. It's the reason why our village was attacked so many times. It's the reason why our ninja village got destroyed. We weren't a clan of greedy people, the wealth if falls on wrong hands then the result would have been truly devastating. We protected the treasure to protect the world from another war"

Omi's words created a great respect for his village in Naruto's heart, his ancestors were a great people who thought of protecting the people they didn't even knew. His clan was not of greedy bastards but a clan of honest, prideful and hardworking individuals. 'The wealth falls on wrong hands' Omi's words echoed through his head, then why is Omi showing it to him, did he trust him so much "Why?" was all that Naruto could mutter

"Because I trust you, I feel a great pride in myself on being able to call you my student and I know that you would do great things in life" replied Omi with a great pride

Naruto felt extreme happiness hearing those words, someone finally acknowledge him after so many years of constant struggle he atleast have one person who things that he is worth something. Tears poured from his eyes and he hugged his grandfather.

Omi patted his back trying to soothe Naruto "You can summon the money wherever you want, you know that already didn't you?". Naruto nooded in answer. Omi placed both his hands on Naruto's shoulders and detached him from himself. "Now, now you are a strong man you shouldn't cry like a baby" he said

"I AM NOT CRYING" screamed Naruto. Omi chuckled 'man this boy really has some emotional issues, nothing a woman can't fix' he thought and chuckled but suddenly his face hardened "Although you can spend the money, I advise you to use it wisely as the last thing we would want is people getting suspicious about all your wealth and connecting the dots and attacking you for the Uzumaki clan's treasure" Naruto nodded again.

Of course he wasn't going to spend money unless required. He knew the value of money as he lived most part of his life without it, was it because of the shopkeepers overcharging him or the orphan allowance being low he couldn't figure out but he did figured out how hard it was to earn money once he became a genin.

Omi then asked Naruto to hold his hand and without any question he took hold of his hand, soon Naruto found himself in the armoury, he followed his sensei to the other side of the armoury, his sensei then channelled chakra to a seal paced in the wall, the wall immediately split into two revealing another. The library always amazed Naruto there was so much the place has to offer, he had been living in the place for nearly two years always using his free time to find more about the structure, looking for every secret passage and rooms, but the more he found the more he felt the place has to discover. It was as if the place had endless secrets.

Naruto entered the room. The room was small, it only had a sword, a dozen scrolls, a ninja pouch, a very small box and a very odd fashioned shinobi outfit and red classic sandals. The lower part of the outfit consisted of black skinny trousers and the upper part consisted of cream coloured t-shirt with full sleeves and a hood to cover the ninjas face (A/N: just as Altairs outfit in Assassins creed), it was very strangely good looking outfit.

"This was the ninja gear I once used but since I have passed on the age of wearing fashionable clothes I want to give them to you, these clothes never get burned, if stained just channel chakra to the seal placed on the left sleeve and it would clean itself, if got damaged then apply chakra on the damaged part, the clothes makes the person wearing invisible only leaving face and hands once chakra is channelled to the t-shirt, the outfit hardens providing defence when chakra is channelled to the trousers. They also give false information on chakra reserves and chakra points, they would prevent sensors from sensing your jinchuriki status. The clothes can also adjust their size a little so although your height is 6 feet a good 2 inches bigger than mine you would be able to wear them"

"The sandals have seals engraved on it which lets the person wearing them fly once wind chakra is applied to them" he them took hold of the sword. The sword looked like a double edge sword with little to no sharpness but once Omi touched the sword, it instantly became sharp, very sharp and seals placed on the sword began to appear and glow. Naruto looked at the sword in awe, he couldn't understand how or who could make such a sword "This is the whirlpool blade, it only responds to the chakra of an Uzumaki. It is one of the sharpest swords in the words, and with the application of wind chakra it's the sharpest in the world since the seals placed on it amplify wind chakra. It was a gift from kirigakure on the end of first shinobi world war, the sword is also rumoured to create whirlpools. But since I don't know much Kenjutsu I never had the chance to find it"

Omi then opened the small box, Naruto looked at what was inside it, they were two glass made pupils with seals engraved on it "This is lens" Omi informed. "Lens?"Naruto spoke in confusion, he haven't heard anything with such name.

"As you know that most genjutsus are performed through visual contact and I suck at genjutsus, I ordered the village of artisans to make these, these when placed in front of the pupil and allow the person wearing them to see through most visual genjutsus once you apply chakra through them, the stronger the genjutsu the more chakra is required. It changes the focal length of the eyes and instantly break the genjutsu but beware excess use can cause many eye defects and also blindness" he replied and Naruto just waved him off "Also since you love orange so much, once you apply chakra to them your eye colour would change from blue to orange" Omi said mockingly but Naruto was too busy thinking about orange eyes that he failed to notice the mocking "OhYESS" he said

"Now, I want you to try them out" he said and Vanished. Naruto changed his clothes but while wearing the t-shirt he noticed 'PRINCE OF WHIRLPOOL' written on the left side and 'ONE MAN ARMY' written on the right side and noticed a seal on the middle, Naruto quickly figured out it to be the seal for keeping the sword in the place. How can his sensei obtain a sword which was a gift from other country despite sucking in kenjutsu was above him and so he thought about asking about the whole 'Prince of whirlpool' thing.

Just as he placed the lens he met with a great pain which quickly disappeared "It hurts like a bitch" he said and summoned a mirror look at his orange eyes. He channelled chakra to his eyes and noticed that once his eyes turned orange his hair also turned a little orange, it matched with the orange eyes and made him look more appealing.

He then placed the sword in the middle at the back of his shirt and just as he thought the sword got attached to the seal. Was was he going to carry a thirty pound and twenty inches long sword was above him, couldn't he just summon it whenever he wants. So many questions was building on his mind and immediately Omi appeared again.

"What with this whole PRINCE OF WHIRLPOOL and ONE MAN ARMY crap and why such an expensive belongs to a kenjustsu sucker like you, as far as I know the village or artisans don't entertain any orders, so how you managed to order them, were you the daimyo's son, then why weren't you the current daimyo?" Naruto fired question after question without waiting for any answers.

Omi sighed 'I never thought this day will come. I have to tell it to him' "well you see….." he said scratching his head in nervousness

* * *

**Meanwhile: In Konoha**

It had been two years to the death of the jinchuriki of the nine tailed demon fox, at first the villagers were very happy at the death of the demon brat but once word got out of the death of Naruto Uzumaki and how brutally he was left to be eaten by wolves, the wave country and the snow/spring country which considered the young blond as their hero broke trade alliances with Konoha. Konoha being only a village wasn't any great source of income for them, but since wave country soon developed to be a great trade hub where goods from every part of the continent were sold and bought, konoha merchants not being allowed to enter the country had to buy overpriced goods from other merchants of fire country. The shopkeepers now understood how Naruto felt when they over charged them.

While Spring country breaking business with Konoha led to a decrease in the technological advancement in the village, the people of the village now had to rely on either cheap poorly made products or finely made astronomically expensive produces, just as Naruto had to during his childhood. The villagers were reaping what they once sow.

Losing their jinchuriki also disrupted the balance of power among the elemental countries, every shinobi village even the smaller ones were more than eager to start a war and take the title of the strongest shinobi village from konoha. Konoha now had to take more high class missions, and had win every chunin exam to maintain their status as any wrong move could mean an attack on them.

The child abuse done by the villagers infuriated the fire daimyo, who decreased the allowance given to the village and made several members of the council to give up their seats. The child abuse also proved to be a great hit on the peaceful and good image present on the minds of the people. Though it didn't led to a decrease on the number of missions given, but it did led to the amount of respect given during those missions.

And today was another council meeting, the village had been informed that their allies, the hidden sand village (sunagakure) has taken the decision to make their jinchuriki their new kage. While it must have been a great news that their allies have finally found a new leader, it only meant a hell lot of problems in the future for them. Everyone who would have managed to talk Gaara for only five minutes could figure out his hate for the people of Konoha and his admiration for one Naruto Uzumaki.

Also suna by making their jinchuriki their leader would prove themselves a better ninja village than konoha who killed their jinchuriki. Sweeping praise and many missions in the process.

"The banishment of Naruto has surely affected us in more ways than imagined. If the council hadn't passed that reckless decision two years ago, then we would have been in a much better condition and I would have my grandson" Tsunade spoke with great sadness and grief in her voice. No matter how much she tried she couldn't forget the small foxy face of the blond kid. After Naruto's death she gambled and drank more than ever but the necklace was still hung in her neck waiting for its original owner.

"If only you would have allowed to train the kid Tsunade then things would have been different. But what is done is done if we want to regain our former strength then we have to capture the nine tails again and give the world a show of our power" Danzo said in his trademarked emotionless voice. Tsunade glared at him for his blatant disrespect.

"But didn't kyuubi died with Uzumaki" asked a less important councilman

"Kyuubi is a being of chakra, it can't be killed it was the reason Yondaime hokage sealed it inside his so-Naruto since there was no other way to stop the rampage" Danzo spoke and cursed himself at how his tongue slipped "After Naruto's death kyuubis chakra would left Naruto's body and would reform again after sometime, and two years is more than enough for the kyuubi to form again"

"WHAT? So wouldn't it take revenge on us for what we did to it" asked a councilman in such a fear, as if he was going to piss in his pants.

"Kyuubi was sealed with reaper death seal the strongest sealing technique ever made, and because of it after Naruto's death kyuubi would reform but with great damage and all its memories would most likely would lost and even if it comes with the intention of revenge this time we would be ready to fight it" Danzo spoke to which everyone nodded.

"So from hereby I assign team Kakashi, team Gai, team Kurenai and Jiraya to the task of searching for the reformed Nine tails fox" Tsunade made the decision and to her surprise everyone agreed to her. It was a decision she wanted to make for months.

Although she knew that Naruto was dead she just couldn't make up her mind to accept it. She had little hope that somewhere the original owner of the necklace was alive, well and even stronger than before.

'Things are going to get more interesting, I can feel it in the air' she said to herself

* * *

**Author Notes: Changing Narutos appearance was necessary to stop konoha quickly finding Naruto thing and age well :cough: :cough: harem (since all beautiful ones are a bit older than him). His clothes well because he looks sexy in them also so that people think him of a weakling and get surprised when he shows his real power. As for the lens thing, its just so that he can look cool and break genjutsus easily.**

**Dont understand anything? Ask me and i will PM you your answers**

**ANND this is it for this time. What are Omi's wishes? What is his secret? Can Naruto form chakra chains? Will Konoha find Kyuubi. There's only one way to find out, wait for the next Update.**

**If you have any doubts please ask I would be more than happy to answer them.**

**And at last if you like the story please review or add it as favourite, that's all I ask.**

**Until next time BYE‼!**

**Satyansh**


	3. Chapter 3 The Quest

**Chapter-3 The Quest**

**I know its been quite long since I updated, my laptop was on some maintenance work :(. I wrote as fast as i could. But the wait is over here is the third chapter of Acknowledgement love and Peace: The king of whirlpool.**

**The chapter is quite short, its because i don't want to reveal the things next chapter would contain, it wouldve dwindled the fun and curiosity **

**I am new to fanfictions so if I make a mistake pardon me and please inform it to me. Also since I don't know Japanese I usually use the English names of Jutsus and places.**

**In this chapter Naruto gets to know about his quest, about the payment he has to fulfil to his sensei. The chapter has no fighting scenes i saved them all for the next chap, the next chapter will be one with full on action ;)**

**If you like the story please review.**

**Now with the reviews**

**Kunoichi of the Moonlit Night, theguh otsutsuki, Guest, Stratos263: Your wait is over, i got the update. Thanks for the review**

**Sabery:already replied**

**thor94: It may happen it may not**

**neo the walker: Naruto already got an awesome blade. As for Tayuya she was responsible for Sasuke's defection and ultimately responsible for Naruto's exile so i don't think that Naruto would set all his work aside and help her. She may be added in the story but definitely not that way, it would destroy Naruto's character.**

**TigrezzTail: I am not going to reveal Omi's past so soon :p. He isn't going to serve all his secrets to Naruto in a platter, Naruto would have to work for it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters**

**'thought' Kyuubi thinking**

**"talking" Kyuubi talking**

'thought' thinking

"talking" talking

* * *

**Unknown location**

Ten cloaked figures stood in a big room "How long it's been since everyone gathered" asked a half man half shark, he had a big sword placed on his back and a slashed Kirigakure forehead protector.

"Eight years, the last time that traitor Orichimaru left us" came reply from a man who looked as if standing on all fours

"The preparations are ready. Gather intel on your assigned Jinchuriki's and figure out plans to capture them. Akatsuki would soon make its move" a man with purple rippled eyes and orange hair said.

"But what of Kyuubi? leader-sama" asked a man with raven coloured hair and eyes with three spinning tomoe's on it

"It's been two years since the Kyuubi jinchuriki's death, Kyuubi must have been reformed by now inform me of any suspicious information, I would capture kyuubi personally" the leader replied "Now if everything is said and done I hereby end this discussion" he informed

Slowly everyone left the room "Yahiko soon your dream will come true" the leader said to himself

**Uzushiogakure: Same time**

"WHAAAT? You are the son of the previous daimyo. You never told you are a prince" Naruto said with great surprise, his eyes widened with shock "You never told that" he said and his eyes widened even further if that was possible "I am a prince"

Omi sighed in defeat, it came as a surprise to figured out the answer by just glancing at the way he acted. 'The old age is taking over me' he thought 'Or is the brat's getting more intelligent'

"Why didn't you took the daimyo's seat? why didn't you told me of my royal lineage" questioned Naruto curiously with a tint of anger.

Omi's expression hardened at hearing those questions, he had a dark past and Naruto's questiones indirectly remineded him of that past "I had my reasons for what I did and I don't wish to share them, as for not telling you about being a prince, I was waititng for you to complete your training" he said in an almost angry voice.

Naruto became little surprised at this behaviour 'Why is he acting so secretive?' he thought 'Why would i care?' and he dropped the subject for now "So is my training complete?" he asked little nervous

Omi summoned what looked like a small book "Yes, have you decided on what you would do in your life" asked he

Naruto lay on the ground with his hands acting as pillows, his gaze fixed on the ceiling "Not really, But i would definitely be giving a visit to Orochimaru,Akatsuki and Konoha. I would travel a little, learning some of the stuff you weren't able to teach and when i get bored travelling I would take the daimyo's seat and rebuild this place as a shinobi village" Naruto replied thinking while speaking. He sat on the ground and summoned a bowl of soup and began drinking it with a 'spoon'. Living with Omi certainly developed some manners in the blond ninja. "But before all that i would pay for your training by fulfiling your wish"

"Yeah my payment, I completely forgot about that. I want you to bring peace to this world" Omi said casually.

When Naruto heard Omi's 'wish' he accidently swallowed the spoon and began suffocating. Omi gave a large thump on his back and the spoon came out "Thanks" Naruto said breathing rapidly "Can you repeat it again?"

"I want you to create world peace" replied Omi

"But-" Naruto thought for a second "hah ha ha hah You got me there old man good joke" Naruto laughed and pointed a thumbs up to Omi.

'You ain't making this easy for me brat" Omi thought "Oh you caught me so quickly Now time for my payment" he said sadistically his eyes going dark.

Naruto's face paled 'I can sense so much malice in him what's he gonna ask?' he thought

"Since you know that whirlpool country (Uzu no kuni) don't have many allies, only the land of fire and Konoha. Though after the destruction of Uzushiogakure every enemy country has declared neutrality towards us. Once news spreads that an Uzumaki has taken over the daimyos seat and is rebuilding Uzushiogakure. Many countries would unite together and grind this country into dust and so as to prevent that" Omi said in a serious tone, his malice slowly resting, Naruto nodded his head to gesture the man to go on.

His malice building up again "I wish that you my student to make every country you can the complete allies with whirlpool country" Naruto 'What the f..?' was the thought that immediately made its way into Naruto's mind 'Is he going insane?'

"Also since ninja villages usually act on heir own and can still attack the country, i want you to make complete allies with majority of the shinobi villages" Omi spoke again

Naruto clenched his fists tightly, taking hold of the emotions building in his body 'So he wasn't joking when he talked of creating peace'

"Did I asked too much as my payment, well I am an expensive tutor" Omi said chuckling trying to even worsen the situation 'sorry brat but you are the only person with enough reason, skill and natural talent to pull off the task'

Naruto clenched his fists hearing Omi's words, 'Trying to break me. I won't lose to him' he thought and forced a smile on his face "I don't break my promises, so yes i would pay for my training" he replied

"Good to hear that" said Omi and tossed the small book to Naruto. Naruto looked at the book, it was an identification book like the one he had in Konoha, though a little different in colour and had Uzumaki swirls in it instead of the leaf symbol. He opened the book and the first thing he caught glimpse was the name "MENMA UZUMAKI" he shouted near Omi's ear "UZUMAKI? OLD MAN ARE YOU INSANE"

"STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR" Omi shouted his face red with anger, but soon he cooled himself down, the brat panicking was obvious, he was smart but not as smart as Omi. So Omi took the pain to explain it to Naruto "You have changed over the years in both behaviour and appearance, but you look very similar and also behave a little like the old Naruto, so to kill any suspicions I kept the same clan name, people will think you of Naruto's older brother or cousin after knowing your clan name but wont think of you as Naruto. I have already informed the daimyo about you, so dont hesitate using the title of prince"

Naruto nodded 'A real trickster he is' he thought

"You would start with mizu no kuni and leave for the place tommorow. I believe you would find something interesting there. Since I never gave you something new on completion of your training only my old clothes, I bought something new

for you" and he summoned a red half sleeved, long collared long over coat (Imagine minato's hokage overcoat but red colored) and had an deep red coloured Uzumaki swirl on it

Naruto took the coat "Thanks" he said "I am going to sleep" he said in a rough mood, he got himself in such a big crap of fixing the world, an impossible task which would take half of his life if not all. But what can he do about it? He won't break his promise, he wont let anyone even Omi see him in weakened state.

"Remember this Naruto no matter what you think about yourself but I believe in you. I believe you would fulfil your promise" Omi said to Naruto. Naruto gave no reply to this and went to sleep.

**Time skip: Sometime later In a sewer**

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself into a sewer, he knew the place very well it was his mindscape, he knew he must left the place immediately but for some reason he felt himself attracted to the place. He began walking absent mindely towards the big cage present in his mindscape. He saw the red eyes of the demon sealed inside of him **"Come here"** he heard

He reached at the front of the gate **"You want to keep your promise don't you?" **asked the thing sealed inside the cage.

He nodded, he wanted to get the hell out from the place but his body won't respond to him. He wasn't able to think properly, he felt anger and rage filling inside him. **"No matter how powerful you are you would need my power to fulfil your promise"** Kyuubi said **"Come to me open the seal, we can complete all our wishes together, we could keep your promise" **Kyuubi took a pause **"Together we can take your revenge"**

Naruto felt his heart getting pumped with anger and rage, his thirst for revenge rising. Where does revenge came into the talk of completing promises, Naruto didn't knew nor he cared. The scenes when he was eaten by wolves flashed in front of him "Yes I want my revenge" Naruto said.

"**Then let me help, open the seal and together we would get all we want" **came reply from the fox.

Naruto lifted his shirt up channelled chakra to his stomach, the reaper death placed on his stomach began forming. He channelled chakra to his hand **"Yes.. Yes"** he heard the Kyuubi say. **'Poor kid the world has placed so many burdens on him'** Kyuubi thought and began chuckling **'But I would be more than happy to relieve him of his burdens' **

'I believe in you' Omi's words rang in his mind. His anger decreased a little, his malice began resting.

'Why did I want Kyuubi's help to fulfil my promises. Am I not strong enough' Naruto thought he for a while his hand still paused. Kyuubi sensed the decrease in malice **'I have never came this far, I have to make him do it this time'** kyuubi thought

"**We can achieve your dream, together open the seal" **Naruto came out of his thoughts on hearing those words, a thought ran from into his mind and his eyes changed into daggers "No thanks i can do it alone" he said and immediately left his mindscape, Kyuubi's attempts are becoming more and more bold day by day 'I have to keep my emotions in check, to prevent falling into kyuubi's trap'

"**I would try **_**again**_**" **Kyuubi was disappointed, at its failure but a few failures weren't enough to stop Kyuubi. When you live for as long as Kyuubi lived, you learn to be patient.

**The Next Morning Somewhere in Whirlpool country**

**In a boat**

Naruto looked at a grey beard man with a black eye patch and a large tummy,and a sword on his back. 'A pirate' he thought. He went to greet the man pirate or not he is helping Naruto and naruto wanted to thank the man for it. Just as he raised his hand for a handshake.

"I am not going to tell my name nor I want to know yours. I have signed a contract to transport you to Mizu no kuni and nothing more, you understand that" Naruto caught off guard mumbled something about an old mean pirate and left for his cabin never to communicate with the pirate again.

**Time skip: 4 Days and IDK how many hours :D**

Naruto spent the last four days alone, without sharing a single word with the 'mean' pirate. To kill time Naruto summoned books from Uzushiogakure library and learnt what he wasn't able to till now, one hundred and one ways to make ramen.

He heard a knock in his door "What?" he asked sealing his book back.

"We have almost arrived" came the reply from other direction

Naruto picked himself up and went to the deck, he searched his surroundings and soon discovered land little distance away. He felt his body getting filled with large amount of confidence, enough confidence to explode him and so to control himself he pointed his hand towards the sun "Naruto Uzumaki is back and he's gonna kick everyone's ass" he said rather loudly and giggled.

"This is as far as i would go" said the pirate. Naruto raised his eyebrow but said nothing only nodded his head and jumped in water and began running towards the land.

The sailor watched him for a second then turned around "God keep him safe, he is such a fine young man"

**Time skip: 5 Hours**

The closer Naurto got to Kirigakure the more he felt like he was in a bigger copy of the land of the waves. Countless homeless adults and children were begging for food, cloth or even a place to stay. From the little information that he manged to pick up he got to know that there is a civil war going in the country but the reasons remain unknown to him.

But he can find them out later, there were more important things to do for now. He stood at the front of a ramen store with his stomach grumbling for food 'Finally' he thought eyeing the ramen store with enthusiasm. Its been over a month since he tasted ramen and now with no one to monitor after him he can eat all the ramen he wants.

Just as he took his one step forward "WAIT THERE YOU** MONSTER**" he heard someone screaming and the second the words reached his ears he froze in his place. Did they found him so soon? Was all the effort made to hide his identity was in vain? His mind ran through several thoughts. 'Monster' the word echoed in his mind and suddenly he felt anger, far more than he could handle. Why did they said him 'that', they were going to get punished for saying 'that'. The Naruto who endured things is now a history. The present Naruto takes no shit. "**Kill them"** he heard Kyuubi and almost instantly his eyes turned red.

'With pleasure' he replied with a foxy smirk. His anger taking over him. He turned around with a ball of red chakra forming in his hand. But what he saw suddenly made all his rage vanish. He eyes turned blue again and he looked with surprise 'What' he said in his mind.

* * *

**Author Notes: Anddd that's it for now, What made Naruto's eyes turn into that of surprise? Read the next chapter to find out.**

**The next chapter would be bigger and better than the current one and would be updated a lot faster . If found any typos or errors inform it to me so that I can remove them.**

**Remember that I am always ready to answer all your questions and clear all your doubts so don't hesitate asking them.**

**See ya next time**

**Satyansh :)**


End file.
